The present invention relates to systems used to locate equipment, people or, more broadly, items within a defined location. More particularly, the invention relates to a system to locate items within an institution, such as a hospital, school, manufacturing plant, or other facility where automated location is useful.
A variety of systems exist that are used to monitor or track equipment or people within a facility. For example, infant monitoring systems are used to alert facility personnel if an attempt is made to remove a tagged infant from a maternity ward. Other systems, such as the global positioning system (GPS) are used to determine the location of items equipped with specific transmitters. While existing systems are functional, they are often complex, expensive, and inaccurate. Further, most existing systems are not designed to work in conjunction with telemetry equipment that monitors equipment or physiological activity of people or animals at a facility.